Resolve Lost
by Sakenichi
Summary: Edward/Bella. Set after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. Both Bella and Edward are feeling a little frustrated and Bella's teasing makes Edward's resolve crumble. Rated M for content although I've written it in a mild manner.


Resolve Lost

  
By Juliet

Much to my protest, Edward carried me up the stairs to his room and lay me gently on to the bed he had acquired for my 'kidnapping' some months earlier.

"I can walk you know," I said, narrowing my eyes slightly, but he knew I wasn't that offended.

"Yes, I know," he smirked; leaving it at that, even though I thought something more should have been said.

I was about to say something, when his cold lips covered mine, making me forget what it was in an instant. I kissed him back eagerly, as usual, finding it hard to resist not getting caught up in the moment. Then his lips were gone. I whimpered in protest, opening my eyes.

He grinned my favourite crooked grin.

"So, what would you like to do this evening?" he asked, sitting on the edge on the bed.

Quite a few thoughts crossed my mind and I was glad he couldn't hear them. I shrugged, afraid my mouth would betray me. He smirked again and leaned in close, his scent making me giddy in a good way.

"Take me," I murmured, my mouth ratting me out after all. He pulled back and frowned.

"You know we can't," he growled.

"Please?" I begged pitifully. He glared at me.

Before I realised what I was doing, I used all my might to rip open my buttoned-up blouse, exposing my breasts and their black lacy bra to him. When I looked up at him, I saw his eyes were clamped shut and his hard stone-like hands were gripping the mattress so tightly that he was ripping holes into in.

"Bella, please…" he gasped, the words sounding very difficult to get out. I watched him for a moment, torn between being pleased and guilty. But the guilty side won.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling the blouse closed and holding it in place with my hand.

His eyes opened again and his shoulders relaxed when he was I as relatively decent. I glanced down at the holes in the mattress.

"If all that was just from seeing me partly topless, we might need to invest in some replacement mattresses when we finally do have…" I trailed off, not risking saying it aloud. He followed my gaze and to my relief he laughed. Then he gracefully tumbled over me to lay beside me on the empty side of the bed.

"You really need to stop teasing me like that," he whispered, his voice light, but I could still make out the seriousness there.

"Sorry," I murmured again.

"It's so incredibly easy for me to hurt you," he said pointedly, his usual excuse coming up again.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I don't mind."

"I do."

The room filled with silence as we lay side by side, both irritated with the other. Suddenly his hand moved to my face and he turned it so I was looking at him.

"Don't move," he commanded quietly. I wondered frantically if he'd heard something bad coming. I opened my mouth to ask, but his free hand was over it in less than a second.

"Don't speak," he instructed again.

As I lay perfectly still, the hand from my mouth was down by my hips, easily unzipping my jeans and sliding them down. My eyes widened in surprise, but I managed to stay motionless. I could feel his cold hand creeping across my thigh, barely putting any pressure on it, but enough to make wild currents of electricity flare up at his touch.

I looked up from what he was doing to see him starting at me intently, apparently afraid to watch what he was doing to me or maybe it was so that he didn't miss my reaction. I felt my face burn as his hand slipped closer to my black lace underwear.

I was momentarily distracted by the relief that I'd worn a matching set and not some daggy old granny undies. Not that Edward would have noticed, his gaze was still locked on my face.

A trail of icy fingers slide up across my stomach, sending shivers down my spine, then he was gingerly lifting the front of my underpants and let his hand glide down inside. Taking them off to end up on the floor with my jeans must have been too much for him to handle and I almost gasped when his fingers made contact. I managed to hold it in, remembering vaguely that he'd told me to stay quiet. I didn't want to break his concentration because that might make him stop. His hand brushed up and down, slow and gentle as he touched me, fire burning my groin despite his cold fingers.

My eyes all but glazed over with pleasure and I could see my expression was making it harder for Edward to keep control.

'_Faster,' _my eyes pleaded with him and he seemed to understand as he increased his pace.

Then the best feeling washed over me, sending the fire from my groin, up my stomach, making its way to my erratically beating heart and all the way out my mouth in the form of a loud lust-filled moan.

That was too much for Edward to take and he yanked his hand away, jumping off the bed.

"I have to leave for a minute," he said, fear in his voice as he vanished from the room, leaving me along listening to my heavy breathing in my afterglow.

I managed to gather my thoughts and groped beside the bed to find my jeans and hurriedly pull them back on. As I zipped them back up, Edward reappeared beside the bed, his eyes dangerously black.

"That was stupid," he said after a moment, his voice becoming angry.

"I'm sorry," I frowned, believing it was due t the fact that I hadn't kept quiet.

He shook his furiously, "No, don't you dare be sorry-" he paused, his velvet voice cracking, "I should have restrained myself better." He was angry at himself I realised.

"No! It was wonderful," I protested, a soft sigh falling from my lips. Edward seemed pleased by that, making him relax ever-so-slightly.

"It was wonderful for me too," he murmured, sitting on the bed again, but keeping his distance. I blushed as he continued.

"The look on your face was so beautiful, I almost lost the last bit of my control and almost had you right there," he admitted, starting to get angry at himself again as he thought about it. My face burned with embarrassment and pleasure.

"I wouldn't have minded," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't," he warned. I didn't say any more. He suddenly looked oddly embarrassed. I quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Edward seemed uncharacteristically shy as he mumbled, "You tasted good."

"What??" I sat up and looked myself over a fiery bite that somehow I must have missed. It took a second for Edward to realise what I was doing.

"No," he laughed, "Not your blood." My eyes widened as he wiggled his fingers at me.

"Oh!" I stated, my brain connecting the dots and I blushed again for feeling stupid.

"It wasn't as nice as blood, but nice nonetheless," he confirmed. I gaped at him.

He must have felt calm enough again, as he crawled back beside me on the bed as he chuckled at my expression.

"Stop that," I muttered crankily, but that only made him laugh more. I couldn't help myself as I laughed with him, feeling relieved.

As he pulled me into his cold embrace, I noticed how late it had become and discovered I was quite tired. Edward seemed to notice too, even though my yawn gave me away. He kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep Bella."

It was like he'd said magic words like _'Open Sesame'_ and I drifted off.

The End


End file.
